Esto no es amor
by solanalara
Summary: Shadow y Amy no pueden evitar mirar al pasado,a sus viejos amores. Pero de algún modo se juntan y se consuelan el uno a el otro. Pero no es amor o eso piensan... No me pertenece ningún personaje de Sega.


Shadow va caminando por la base solo. Como realmente le gusta. Toda la gente de este lugar le abruma,no está acostumbrado simplemente,nunca lo estará. Además sabe que ellos no le quieren ahora ahí,su humor empeorado. Esto es debido a que esta noche es el aniversario de la muerte de María.

Sonic y los demás lo saben y por eso le dejan a su aire. Llega a la parte donde murió,o al menos donde cree que murió. Se sienta enfrente de la ventana.

Recuerda su sonrisa,la forma en que siempre le animaba,era la única capaz de sacarle una sonrisa,sus juegos,su voz,y todos sus momentos juntos. También recuerda que el día que se enteró de su muerte fue el único día en el que más lloró en toda su vida. Nunca más lo ha hecho y nunca más lo hará. El tiempo después de que se enterase fue el peor,solo hubo un vacío y una oscuridad que lo consumía por dentro. Y luego se fue a ayudar a Sonic,ella habría querido aquello,y entonces pudo volver a estar bien,no feliz,pero bien.

Amy llega a su casa,ha sido un día largo y ajetreado. Se pone cómoda y mira sus fotos. Tiene muchas del grupo entero pasándolo bien,de ella y Sonic. Se queda unos instantes mirándola,sonríe como una estúpida y él tiene su pose habitual,le quiere tanto...Pero eso,se recuerda a sí misma,no hace que él me corresponda. Sonic está prometido con Sally,es muy feliz con ella se nota a mil leguas,ella los ve y sufre,o al menos antes puesto que cada vez le molesta menos,se estará acostumbrando aún así en este momento le da todo,una lágrima corre por su mejilla,él sabe lo que ella siente y está con ella,su altivez le fastidia. Mira la puerta,quiere ir a verle. Pero estaba tan molesto y triste,si mal no recuerda hoy es cuando murió María,tal vez le quiera para ayudarle aunque también puede querer estar solo...

Shadow oye el ruido de la puerta y se pregunta quien es el estúpido que viene a verle,si hace falta le echará de una patada. Ve a una Amy algo nerviosa,que al final ha decidido venir a verle,entra cuando él se aparta para dejarle paso,a Amy nunca le niega la entrada a su casa.

Shadow se sienta y Amy a su lado,acto seguido Amy decide intentar animarle del modo que cree que podrá. Shadow se deja abrazar,Amy le hace sentir bien.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué crees? -Amy le abraza más fuerte.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

Shadow en respuesta le besa,Amy aunque se sorprende sigue con ese beso. Shadow no puede evitar pensar en María y Amy en Sonic,los que ambos pensaron que serían sus amores para siempre no se imaginaban la vida al lado de otra persona. En algún momento ese beso se vuelve salado. Cuando se separan pese a que quieren que no se note,se ve el rastro de sus lágrimas.

Esta relación empezó he hace varios meses,cuando Amy se enteró de que Sonic y Sally se van a casar. Shadow y ella siempre se llevaron muy bien,ella era la única chica de la que realmente disfrutaba con su compañía después de María. Aquel día Shadow vio a Amy llorando y le preguntó que andaba mal con ella,por qué no la quería. Y del consuelo surgió la relación,él le ayudaba con lo de Sonic y ella con lo de María. Y como lo pasan realmente bien juntos no se separan.

-Sabes,creo que ya no me duele tanto lo de Sonic.

Amy y Shadow siguen abrazados,él levanta una ceja.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé...creo que es hora de seguir adelante.

Por mucho que hubiera llorado y sufrido en este tiempo sabía que acabaría por superarlo,como debe ser. Shadow por su lado deseaba exactamente lo mismo que Amy,pero olvidar es tan difícil.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Shadow.

Shadow la mira,aunque solo puede ver su pelo,siente una extraña sensación en el pecho. Es verdad que a su lado siempre se ha sentido bien pero ahora cada vez es más...como una especie...de felicidad.

-No las des,yo te necesito a mi lado de la misma forma.

Amy se siente bien ¿Por qué solo ocurre cuando está con él? Se gira,cree que ya no hace falta hablar más,le besa otra vez,esta vez más intensamente. Sus manos empiezan a vagar por el cuerpo del otro. Y se abandonan en esa pasión olvidando todo lo demás.

Amy se despierta en los brazos de Shadow que sigue durmiendo plácidamente,le encanta amanecer así. Piensa en todo lo que también ha pasado con Shadow y en la noche anterior,es la única persona que le hace olvidar a Sonic. Y se dice una vez más que no se quieren,él siempre querrá a María y ella es incapaz de olvidar al amor de su vida. Pero no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida como hoy.

Hace rato que Amy se ha despertado,debe estar duchándose o desayunando. Se levanta de la cama casi con pereza. Nunca duerme del tirón y sin pesadillas excepto cuando duerme con Amy. Esta tan a gusto con ella,prácticamente se olvida de que quiere a María. Va hacia el baño y se asea. Sale y baja las escaleras,en la cocina está Amy desayunando y sonríe al verla,solo lo hace cuando está con ella,simplemente le sale de dentro. Pero no debe olvidar a María,se dice a sí mismo.

Ambos se miran,ella le sonríe dulcemente y él le mira con cariño,pero esto no es amor,se dicen a sí mismos.

Espero que os haya gustado,dejad reviews un placer ^^


End file.
